What Lies Beneath
by Silent Midnight Shadow
Summary: She escaped the Kraang though slightly deranged, irrational, unbalanced, and coming undone at the seams. With no name or memories of her past life she starts anew. When she comes across four... ninja turtles, will they help her forge her place in the cruel world or will she become their worst nightmare. Probable Raph/OC *cheesy summary* : T for swearing, dark content : (2k2 verse)


**_What Lies Beneath_**

***Chapter 1***

Sick Twisted Smile

* * *

"_So I'll find what lies beneath_  
_Your sick twisted smile_  
_As I lie underneath_  
_Your cold jaded eyes_  
_Now you turn the tide on me_  
_'Cause you're so unkind_  
_I will always be here_  
_For the rest of my life_"

* * *

They had kidnapped her for what seemed like years ago. It was the same consistent routine, examining than endless hours of testing, cutting, slicing, and replacing. Then they would throw her back in the same tiny, strange, metal cell until they needed her again. The reasoning behind all of her endless suffering was lost on her a while ago. Now, she was in such a state of derangement she accepted the pain as part of her existence. Day by day she slowly lost who she was in the madness that they had brought into her world. Memories became distant fragments of imagination that continued to flee from her conscience mind. She tried to hold on to them dearly but they slipped through her fingers like water.

The now young teenager had lost all memory of her previous life, replaced with nothing but the sheer will to survive. Her screams that once echoed the cold metal hall ceased long ago. She was familiar to pain, now only the occasional complaint left her throat. However today was different.

Placing her in the sickening familiar chair, silver chair they strapped her down using metal clamps. That was when only one of them came back, instead of the usual half dozen, carrying a large syringe. Soon the glowing substance entered her veins and all hell broke loose.

She didn't resurface until fresh air from the cool night entered her system. Lights, smells, and sounds bombarded her overload senses as she continued to run. All she knew was that she needed to put as much distance in between them as she could. Finally after running for what felt like hours, she found her way into an old abandoned warehouse. Once inside she collapsed tired, hungry and alone letting out sob she didn't know she was holding back. Emotions flooded her once dead, numb system. With no name, no memories of her past she silently cried herself to sleep.

At least a year had passed since she escaped those who called themselves the Kraang. In that time, life started over for her. She learned quickly that this outside world was still full of pain and suffering and could be just as cruel and unforgiving as the Kraang's cold metallic rooms.

* * *

I watched from above as the night settle in and the people wondering the streets below retired to their homes. Dusk had already fallen, casting deep shadows upon the city. The moon offered no aid in relieving the city of the darkness as it was still well below the horizon. Leaving the edge of the building I made my way slowly across the roof top, a splashing noise and wet sensation caused me to look down. A puddle left over from the recent rain was disturbed. I lifted my black coated paw and watched as the ripples died. A silver fox like face with piercing gold eyes stared back at me. Large erect ears stood on its head, several nicks along the black tipped points were clearly visible. I place my paw back down to disturb the image of myself once again. My ten black tipped tails drooped somewhat as I walked away. Sometimes this body felt so awkward, like a fox given stilts. And what the hell did I need 9 extra tails that had a mind of their own at times for anyway!

I sighed; shifting my gaze to the skyline a flicker of movement caught my eye. Silhouettes moving quickly across the roof tops with purpose, curiosity's strong hold got the better of me. Forgetting my current train of thought, I leaped after the four dark figures. I nearly collided with them when they stopped suddenly in front of a warehouse, seemingly waiting for something or someone. Still inquiring, who they were and what they were doing here, I perched myself upon a water tower, lying prone within its shadow on the cool metal surface. My tails twitched with anticipation as I watched the scene before me unfold.

Upon laying my sights on them for the first time in real light, I was floored. They were four turtles, my astonishment kept me fixated on them like some kind of obsession. My amazement drove the years of loneliness from my mind, for the moment I no longer felt so alone.

They were very hominid like as opposed to being more turtle like. They retained more human characteristics than turtle, which was interesting to say the least, since I had more animal than human features. I peered closer to the edge, eager to find out more about them.

There were two of them standing near the ledge of the building gazing across the street at a warehouse that appeared to be empty. The taller one of two who wore a strip of a purple mask, held a telescope spying on the vacant building. The other one wore a blue mask and stood behind the other with his arms crossed.

"Anything?" the one in blue questioned calmly.

"Nothing yet." his purple comrade answered.

Meanwhile however, the other two of the four took a seat on the side lines. The smallest of the bunch, with an orange mask, was seated on top of a pyramid shaped skylight, perched over top of the other, who wore a red mask. He continually made the motion of annoying the other turtle who had his back to the skylight. A giggle escaped the young turtle every time his finger would poke the darker green turtle. He would quickly retract it as it was swatted away. Much to the annoyance of the turtle that was being targeted, he eventually grabbed the finger that was poking him and squeezed. A squeal erupted from the surprised orange companion.

"Guys!" the blue masked turtle whispered loudly, turning towards them. "When ninjas are on surveillance, they are supposed to be silent!" while contracting his three fingered fist, making an emphasis.

Ninja… turtles? I questioned to myself. I was baffled to say the least. The four of them must have undergone a procedure similar to mine, but through different means.

"Sorry Leo, I'll scream quieter." came the reply from the orange masked turtle, although he went right back to his earlier task. A frustrated growl soon came from the red ninja as he grabbed his whole hand, and with one quick movement flung him off of the skylight, on to his back. With a surprise grunt the orange masked ninja landed with an 'oomph'. While stunned, the red masked turtle grabbed him into a headlock.

"Say it..." he mused.

"Raph, be quiet!" Leo whispered harshly. At this point I made the assumption that he was the leader of this rag-tag team of turtles, considering he was trying to give commands.

"Not until Mikey says it." he replied.

"Raphael is all wise and powerful." the orange ninja gave up.

"And..?"

"He's better than me in every possible way." as his head was compressed and twisted comically.

"AND...?"

"And I'm a lowly worm beneath his feet that isn't fit to live on the same planet as him because he's so amazing, and I'm a dirt clod." the lighter toned turtle managed to spit out as he was crushed beneath the other.

"AND..?" Raphael continued slightly louder than the last time.

"In the history of the universe there's never been...!"

"Ok, enough!" Leo whispered harshly again at the two. Raph got up off of the smaller one and sighed, the other gasped for air in relief.

"We're wasting our time, the Kraang aren't going to show up." he stated as he stalked up to Leo. No, why them. Emotions flooded my system that I had locked away. Memories I wished I could forget from then surfaced dancing in my frontal lobe. I listen more intently, trying to rid the images.

"Have a little patience will yah." Leo said.

"Yeah, trust me guys they're going to break into that lab tonight, I have reliable intel." the purple masked ninja explained.

"Intel, you mean April told you." Raph said smugly pointing his finger at the taller, lankier turtle. The name sparked more memories that had been tucked away. I shook my head to clear the thoughts, trying to refocus my attention again.

"You mean your girlfriend?" the orange turtle interjected, causing the purple ninja to simmer.

"She's not my girlfriend, Mikey! She a girl who's a friend, who's dad got kidnapped by the same aliens who are going to break into that lab, and we're going to stop them." he attempted to explain while yelling somewhat.

"Or we'll sit out on a cold roof all night, for no reason." Raph exasperated.

A noise caught my attention from behind them and I shrank back, jumping down and hiding behind the water tower. It was the squeaking of an old door opening to reveal a ridiculously overweight, old man. I sighed lightly, I was able to recollect my thoughts at this point shoving everything else to the back of my mind to deal with later.

"What the heck's going on up here?" he questioned the turtle group. They all stood wide eyed blinking every once in a while. "What are you playing dress up?" he questioned again.

"No, sir we were just...", however Leo didn't get a chance to finish as he interrupted him.

"Which one of you slimy green, ham shanks busted my satellite dish?!" he yelled at them.

"Ham shanks?!" Raph yelled right back. The others questioned his word usage as well, standing confused. Raphael was about to pull out a three pronged weapon of some type, but was stopped by Leo.

"Come on, let's go." he sighed, turning to leave, Raph doing the same.

"That's right, you spineless cream puffs, listen to your mommy." the fat man taunted. Raph wiped around, weapons out ready to strike.

"Hey, watch it buddy." The red masked ninja warned.

"Ohhh, I didn't know you had salad tongs." the man mocked. I jumped down from my hiding spot and ventured closer to the group.

"My my my. What large words, for such a tiny human." I slandered at him, everyone froze even Raphael who was poised to jump at the man.

"Hey, watch it woman! Come out so I can see you!" he yelled aloud, spinning in a circle. I was still concealed within the shadows however I could see them perfectly clear, tense confusion solidly written on their faces.

"Aww, poor thing, did I hit a nerve?" I questioned as I giggled darkly, watching each with excited amusement.

"Why I 'otta..." he trailed off.

"Now, now, you want to hurt someone like me, would you?" I asked innocently as I sloughed out of the shadows. Slowly, light poured over my features, as I opened my lips to reveal my sharp, pearly whites. The rigidity in the air slowly morphed into curiosity, though several of the turtles weren't so sure about my presence.

"Who the hell are you now? You part of this circus act over here too?" he questioned harshly, unfazed by my sudden appearance. My head tilted up, my mouth opened wide, I barked out a mockingly cold laugh.

"No, but you can only hope I am part of an act." I stated harshly at the man, stalking closer to him. "Tell me, when was the last time you heard circus animals talk?" I questioned him. We were almost at eye level with each other; however that wasn't saying much since he was fairly short. I watched as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, then lift in clarity of my words. The turtles loosened their hold on Raph as they held him back by his arms. All of them had visibly diminished their mood slightly.

"Ah, yes there it is." I said with a sickly sweet voice. "Fear. Than the corner of your mind that tries to convince you that this is all a dream. It's not. We are very real." I finished harshly standing only a mere couple feet from him. Dread clouded his eyes, but harden as I watched anger take hold.

"Get out of my sight, mutt! And take those damned abominations with you!" he spat at me.

"Watch your tongue you disgusting human!" I literally snapped at him, my jaw smashing closed inches away from his face. "I am not as keen on letting you leave unharmed from here as they are. So, I would choose your words carefully you filthy antagonistic pig!" He cowered away from me a bit, almost losing his balance.

"And I'm not going to take this from some, greasy, smelly pit stained slob, with no life!" Raph yelled at him.

"What you calling me ugly, have you looked in a mirror lately circus freaks! What you want a piece of me?!" he yelled back at the turtle.

"When I'm done with you, a piece of you is all that's going to be left!" the darker green ninja finished with fire gleaming in his eyes, as he strained against his comrades

"Hmm, didn't you ever learn to share Raphael? You'll have to make it two pieces." I interjected smiling wickedly exposing all of my teeth in front of the man. Suddenly a noise caught my attention, whipping around I saw who I never wanted to see again. They all held weapons and one was pointed right at Raph.


End file.
